freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars
Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars is a special from Mojang Entertainment, Hasbro Animation Studios, Toei and Black Plasma Studios. Plot After the events of final episode, a new threat has appeared in the Minecraft World, the Phantoms have arrived to start a attack on the Snowy Isles. The Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom, Zion and the Unified Heroes will face a new threat: The Phantom Army, led by the daughter of Goku Black. Characters Heroes * Heroes of the Minecraft World ** Zion (Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom) ** Captain Planet/Keyblade Welder Lance ** Noctis Lucis Caellum ** Lars Alexanderson ** Minecraft Princess Aria Blaze ** Jesse (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Petra (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Lukas (Minceraft Story Mode) ** Ivor (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Romeo (Minecraft Story Mode) * The Unified Heroes (group) ** Team Mario and Sonic *** Mario *** Luigi *** Yoshi *** Bowser *** Sonic *** Miles "Tails" Prower *** Knuckles the Enchida *** Amy Rose *** Shadow the Hedgehog *** Silver the Hedgehog *** Hyper Metal Sonic *** Zero the Jackal *** Donkey Kong *** Diddy Kong *** Link *** Marth *** Captain Falcon *** Shulk *** Pit *** Fox McCloud *** Ice Climbers *** Samus Aran *** Mega Man *** Pac-Man *** Cloud Strife *** Solid Snake *** Bayonetta *** Ryu/Ryu Ranger *** Kirby *** Pikachu *** Pokémon Trainer Red **** Red's Pokémon Team: ***** Squirtle ***** Ivysaur ***** Charizard ***** Pidgeot ***** Scyher ***** Gengar ***** Lapris ***** Beedrill ***** Lycanroc (Dusk Form) *** Lucario *** Greninja/Ash-Greninja *** R.O.B. *** Blueberry Cake *** Cherry Crash ** Protecters of Light *** Princess Twilight Sparkle *** Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) *** Pinkie Pie *** Rainbow Dash *** Applejack *** Fluttershy *** Rarity *** Sunset Shimmer *** Sonata Dusk *** Adagio Dazzle *** Trixie Lulamoon *** Starlight Glimmer *** Gloriosa Daisy *** Timber Spurse *** Juniper Montage *** Wallflower Blush *** Vignette Valenica *** Leonardo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Raphael (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Donatello (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Michealango (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** April O'Neil (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Fugitoid (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** The Mighty Mutanimals *** Karai (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Shinigami *** Bebop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Rocksteady (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Mondo Gecko *** Sora *** Riku *** Aqua *** Roxas *** King Mickey Mouse *** Donald Duck *** Goofy *** Sly Cooper *** Spyro the Dragon *** Ember the Dragon *** Sparzx *** Crash Bandicoot *** Coco Bandicoot *** Aku Aku *** Inuyasha *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Patrick Star *** Squidward Tentacles *** Sandy Cheeks *** Eugene Harold Krabs *** Sheldon J. Plankton ** Team RWBY *** Ruby Rose *** Weiss Schnee *** Blake Belladonna *** Yang Xiao Long ** Team JNPR *** Juane Arc *** Nora Valkrie *** Pyrra Nikos *** Lie Ren ** Team Tempest *** Fizzlepop Berrytwist/Tempest Shadow *** Grubber *** Dark Pit *** Dynamo *** Qrow Branwen *** Raven Branwen *** Winter Schnee ** Maverick Hunters *** Mega Man X *** Zero *** Axl *** Marino *** Cinnamon ** Mysticons *** Arkayna Goodfey *** Zarya Moonwolf-Goodfey *** Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid *** Piper Wilowbrook ** Z Fighters *** Goku *** Vegeta *** Gohan *** Picolo *** Future Trunks *** Krillin *** Master Roshi *** Tien *** Yamcha *** Android 17 *** Android 18 *** Majin Buu *** Frieza *** Jaco ** Team Heisei Kamen Rider *** Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O *** Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz *** Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build *** Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z *** Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave *** Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost *** Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive *** Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *** Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kosuke Nitoh/Kamen Rider Beast *** Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze *** Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *** Shotaro Hidari and Philip/Kamen Rider W *** Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *** Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva *** Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O *** Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade *** Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *** Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa *** Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito *** Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga ** Team Wario and Waluigi *** Wario *** Waluigi *** Bill Cipher *** Snips *** Snails Allies * Minecraft Guardian Notch * Parado/Kamen Rider Para-DX * Spike * Puppy Spike * Discord * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Princess Cadence * Dan TDM * Principal Celestia * Vice Principal Luna * Principal Cadence Villains * The Phantom Army ** Black Cherry Crash ** Lord Darkar ** Nazo the Hedgehog ** Entity_303/Blood Metal ** Starscream ** Brittney and Wnitney Biskit ** Evolto/Kamen Rider Evol ** Roman Torchwick ** Adam Taurus ** Wither ** X-Kai ** M. Bison * Pseudoroids ** Sparky the Monkeyroid ** Voltorinshock the Scorpioroid ** Flambear the Demoroid ** Diaburn the Shikaroid ** Artichorse the Winteroid ** Sirenblizzard the Thornoroid ** Vampynix the Vampiroid ** Metalligatar the Gatoroid * Combatnants ** Phantoms (Minecraft) ** Illagers ** Evoks ** Pillagers ** Pillager Beasts Quotes For more quotes go to the transcript, click here. Songs * Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover (Opening Theme Song) * We've Come So Far (Instrumental) * Be The One by PANDORA feat. Beverly * Anything Goes! (Insert Theme) * Fist Pump (Insert Theme) * by Rider Chips feat. Kamen Rider Girls * by Ruka Matsuda * Catch The Moment by LiSA (Ending Theme Song) Trivia * The special takes place after the last episode. Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Special Category:Crossovers